Vanishing Point
by Sybil Rowan
Summary: One of Sakura's feathers lands in between the Phantomhive and Trancy estates. Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah find it irresistible and try to fight the Tsubasa travelers, and each other, for it. Also, Sakura becomes sought after by the demon-butlers and demoness-maid. A lot of contracts are offered to her.


Title: Vanishing Point

Author: Sybil Rowan

Summary: One of Sakura's feathers lands in between the Phantomhive and Trancy estates. Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah find it irresistible and try to fight the Tsubasa travelers, and each other, for it. Also, Sakura becomes sought after by the demon-butlers and demoness-maid. A lot of contracts are offered to her.

Pairing(s)/Characters: Syaoran/Sakura, Kurogane/Fai, Ciel/Lizzy, and well Sebastian, Claude, and Hannah all going after Sakura. There maybe some other couples in the background alluded to like Watanuki/Doumeki or Snake/Finnian or Bard/Mey-rin... who knows. No promises, but I ask that you be flexible.

Rating: T+

Warnings: I blended all manga and animie together in both fandom, so expect anything.

Author's Notes: Post Shara/Yama in the Tsubasa time line. Pre-Alois' death, some time after Claude realizes Ciel is a "tasty morsel." Named after a New Order song.

Disclaimer: Black Butler is owned by Yana Tobosu. And of course, Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicles belongs to the ladies of CLAMP.

Beta Reader: WingedPanther73, my beloved hubby!

Date: June 28, 2014, 18:21

Word Count: on going

"It's such a beautiful day, hun, Plu-Plu?" Finny asked as he trimmed the hedges near the water fountain in the middle of the Phantomhive Estate's garden. "I'm glad, because Snake and his friends will be having a good day."

The hell-hound, in his dog form, whimpered and seemed to pout. Pluto didn't care for Snake's friends. Finny also suspected Pluto was jealous of all the time he was spending with Snake lately. Snake had come to the Phantomhive household just three months ago, and Finny had made fast, close friends with the older boy. Snake never talked very much; he was just such a great listener. There were starting to be times they'd sit beside each other for whole hours without talking, just enjoying being by each other.

Finny smiled at thinking about the promise of a private dinner tonight with Snake. His face grew warm and he started getting distracted. Bardroy and Mey-rin teased him, but he didn't understand their teasing, entirely. However, they had set up the small, formal dining room for the planned dinner they kept calling a "date." Suddenly, Finny gasped in horror, realizing he had hazed out so much he'd chopped off every branch from the bush.

"Oh no! Mister Sebastian is going to kill me!"

The sky was a bright, clear blue. Finny looked up at the sky, about to wail, as the hell-hound bounded around him and the decimated bush. The sky suddenly warped, baffling Finny. A giant, cloudy tear drop formed, and Finny was shocked to see four people standing in the middle of the water fountain with a small, white... well... Finny guessed it was a bunny of some sort.

Pluto suddenly crouched down and went right for the one girl in the group, howling and barking. The teen boy in the group slammed his heel on Pluto's head and knock the giant hell-hound out cold. Finny gasped and ran over to the group.

"I'm so sorry about Pluto! I don't know what got into him," Finny gushed, stopping in front of the group of strangers: two men, a teen boy, and a teen girl. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, we're fine," the boy said and looked down at Pluto. "Sorry, but I couldn't let him attack the princess."

"Princess?" Finny asked, now looking at the girl carefully. He gave her a bright smile and asked, "A real princess? I've never met one before. I mean..." Finny then got thoughtful, finger to his cheek, "... there is Master Ciel's friend, Prince Soma from India. I just met him and..."

"Not to be rude, young man, but we're new here," the tall, blond man said with a friendly smile. The four people left the fountain, taking the weird bunny with them. "Could you please tell us where we are?"

Finny matched the smile and replied, "You're at the Phantomhive Estate!" It crept into Finny's head how odd their appearance was. Their clothing was so very strange. "So you're travelers?" Finny pointed at the sky and asked, "How did you get here, and where did you come from?"

"We're all from different places," the blond man said. "I am Fai D. Fluorite. That beautiful girl is Princess Sakura, and this young man is Syaoran. And this sulking fellow in black is Kuro-rin."

"Dumb wizard! Shut your mouth! My name is Kurogane, you idiot!" the very tall man in black bellowed at the blond man. The blond man only gave him an innocent smile and a soft chuckle.

"We're on a quest to find a feather," Syaoran explained, ignoring the arguing adults. Finny judged Syaoran to be his same age and that he was used to the adults' behavior.

Sakura added, "I hope we aren't causing you a problem."

Finnian suddenly felt warm and special when she gave him the sweetest smile. He started basking in her warmth. She was such a sweet, kind girl! He could tell she was very special.

"Finny!" Bardroy called out, racing from the kitchen with Mey-rin in close pursuit. Both of them were armed. Mey-rin hoisted one of her rifles, covering the strangers, but Bard kept his pistol lowered.

Finnian got his senses again and said, "I know they're not supposed to be here, but they just fell from the sky."

"Fell from the sky?" Bard asked, baffled, but then glared at Finny. "What are you babbling about?"

"Yeah, Finny! People just don't fall from the sky! No, they don't," Mey-rin said, not letting her attention waver.

"Well, I just saw them do that," Finny explained.

Suddenly, the white bunny-like creature popped up. It's eyes opened and it said, "Feathers! Lots of them! Black. Not Sakura's!"

Finny shivered and started when he heard the butler's placid voice say, "I'm Sebastian Michaelis, the butler here at the Phantomhive Estate. The young master would like to see these new visitors." This was the first time Finny'd ever been unnerved by the dark butler.

Bard looked shocked and then said, "But, Sebastian, aren't we supposed to drive them off?"

Sebastian's crimson gaze went to the girl and said, "Go blow something up, Bard."

Mey-rin said, "But, you were always very clear that we weren't supposed to let strangers near!"

"Go break some Lenox china, Mey-rin," Sebastian added, taking Sakura's hand and giving the back a slow, lingering kiss. The girl blushed and looked at her male companions, confused. Her adult, male companions stopped bickering and both gave Sebastian long, hard looks. Finny wondered what they were thinking, because both their eyes narrowed on Sebastian at the same time.

Syaoran looked startled when Sebastian tucked Sakura's hand in the crook of his arm and started leading her to the mansion, the butler was giving her such a fond smile. Finny gave a baffled look and asked, "So we aren't supposed to chase them off?"

"Finny, go kill the hedge row with weed killer for all I care," Sebastian said over his shoulder as he tugged the confused girl with him. He then looked at the girl. "So you just arrived? Let me serve your every whim. Ask anything of me, and it'll be yours, my sweetest, tenderest dear."

The tallest traveler in black crossed his arms and groused, "He sounds too much like the Dimensional Witch for my liking."

The blond man looked thoughtful. "Yes, there is some commonality to Yuuko-san. Something about Sakura-chan has his attention."

Sebastian tossed over his shoulder, "You three Phantomhive servants, take the others to Master Ciel's study."

"Yes, Sir," they answered in unison.

* * *

Ciel didn't like this in the least. Four people, and a bizarre creature, just appearing on the estate grounds was strange. He looked at the two adults and one boy, probably just a little older than him, giving him blank stares. The young one, Syaoran, demanded, "Where did that man take the princess?"

"Sebastian suddenly started acting strange when your group showed up. Don't worry, I'll summon him in a minute. So who are you people?"

The one named Fai smile and said, "We're just humble travelers on a journey to find..."

"You! Shut up! Your voice and disposition grates on me horribly," Ciel snapped at the blond adult and glared at him. He had no tolerance for false humility or for flattery, because it was a good indicator the man was a liar.

The boy named Syaoran stepped forward when the blond adult just blinked, stunned at his rebuff. "We travel from place to place, trying to help the princess. Where is she?"

Ciel smirked and rested his cheek on his balled up fist. This was someone he could respect. Anyone who could take down Pluto with one kick was someone to approach carefully. "She's with Sebastian, and I gave him orders to treat her with dignity and respect. He'll pamper her." Then Ciel scowled and snarled, "Just like a cat."

"Please let us see Sakura," Syaoran pleaded.

Ciel smacked his hand on his desk and glowered. "I want to know how you got onto my estate. Finny, for all of his good qualities, can get confused sometimes. He said you people fell from the sky."

"Yes, it was what he saw. Please don't be mad at him. What he saw was true, in a way," Syaoran said.

"Okay," Ciel said, backing off. Their clothing was just too strange and backed up Finny's wild story. "I believe Finnian, but what is going on? Explain things to me." He then scowled and pointed at Fai. "Keep your mouth shut! You irritate me! You other two have permission to speak."

The other adult male chuckled and crossed his arms. "Finally... A dimension I can appreciate." he murmured.

The blond man shot his traveling companion a sickly smile Ciel could tell was totally fake. Fai then batted his eyes at the taller man and said, "It gives me the chance to play the strong silent type again, eh, Kuro-wa? Just like on Yama?"

Ciel saw this "Kuro-wa" get a scowl on his face. "Mention that place again, and I'll knock you silly."

Mokona popped up on Ciel's desk and said, "Hello. My name is Mokona."

He was surprised to see such a creature! "What is this?"

The white bunny-like thing put its paw in the air and declared, "Mokona is a Mokona! When you count them, you say 'One Mokona, Two Mokona.' That's when you stop your counting, because there are no more. Yuuko and Clow only made a black Mokona and a white Mokona."

Ciel then saw the next inspiration for the Funtom toy. It had to be stuffed Mokonas! He grasped Mokona, and said, "You need to work for me. You are the ultimate toy! Lizzy would go crazy for you."

"I can be your super duper model!" Mokona said and flew to Syaoran's shoulder. Mokona gave Syaoran's cheek a big smooch. "Syaoran is awesome, he's giving me a job already! But Mokona works on other jobs, too!"

Ciel smirked at the critter and nodded at his awesome gain. "Okay, what are you people looking for again?"

"A feather is what we're looking for. Once we find it, we'll leave," Syaoran assured. "Mokona seemed to sense feathers when that one person came and got Sakura. We really need to talk to him."

"Sebastian! Come here, NOW!" Sebastian didn't appear right away, so Ciel emphasized in high irritation, "That is an ORDER!"

Then the demon-butler appeared, giving Ciel a small bow. Ciel wasn't sure he liked the way the two adult travelers were eyeballing Sebastian. Plus, the small creature's eyes popped open and it whispered the word, "Feathers. Not Sakura's, but black feathers. Lots of them."

Did they know what Sebastian really was? Surely not.

Sebastian asked, "Yes, my lord?"

"The girl, where is she?"

"Resting comfortably in the south parlor with today's tea selection, Citrus Lady Grey, and my chocolate fondant with cream." The butler then gave a wistful smiled and said, "What a delightful snack. Truly something to savor for a long, long time."

Ciel had never seen Sebastian act this strange. It was if he were in some sort of trance. And what did he mean by snack? He never ate regular food. Then it dawned on Ciel, Sebastian wanted to eat the girl. Could Sebastian have two contract holders at once? What would it mean for Ciel if Sebastian contracted with her, too? Couldn't his loyalties be divided? From what he gathered, Sebastian's tastes were rather particular in the demon realm. Was that girl very extraordinary? Judging by her loyal, male companions, yes, she was.

Ciel snapped, "Well, these people need refreshments, too. Give them refreshments and let them clean up. I'll have dinner with them. Assume they are to be Phantomhive guests. Have Mey-rin prepare the guests' rooms."

"Thank you, my lord, for letting her... um... them... stay," Sebastian practically gushed. Yeah, Sebastian was acting very bizarre.

Ciel slammed his fist on his desk. "Well, do your job already!"

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian said, unflappable. The butler guided them from the room with a very happy smile. Yes, Ciel was going to confront his butler at the close of the day.

* * *

"Claude!"

The butler ground his teeth as that brat, Alois, bellowed for him from down the hallway. The needy, little tramp could bellow away for all he cared! He was tempted to just eat him, already, and get it over with so he could find something tastier.

Claude had just caught the whiff of something. It was powerful; it was ambrosia to a demon-butler. Something had just appeared, and he wanted it. He desired to consume it as much as Ciel Phantomhive.

He saw Hannah had joined him at the open window. She inhaled deeply. Claude asked, "You smell it, too?"

"How can I not? It's a fragment of a soul. A very pure soul. Just the one piece of that soul has great energy. Could you imagine finding the human? The taste... the..." Claude knew she was about to feel the same peak he was.

"Claude! Attend me now!" Alois' grating voice from another room jarred the demon-butler.

He shuddered and turned to Hannah. "Go find it. We can split the soul fragment and devour it... no... not it... her, it's a young girl... We'll share her... together if you actually find her."

"You're not afraid I'll just find the girl and contract with her myself?"

Claude scoffed. "Not a chance. Alois' still holds my contract and you want to be by him. You're still intrigued by my plans for him. If you cheat me on this, it won't go well for you."

"Then let's contract. I'll pledge to give you half of whatever I find, if you keep me near Alois until you consume him."

"A blood contract between two demons, then?" Claude asked. She nodded.

Claude took off his right glove with his teeth and Hannah held up her right wrist. They each drew their blood and mingled it on two roses in the vase by the window. They exchanged the roses and pinned them on their clothing. Claude now felt confident Hannah wouldn't cheat him out of that delicious soul. Besides, she wanted to remain by Alois too much.

The door to the study they stood in slammed opened. The little brat was here, interrupting Claude's ecstasy at the scent wafting through the window. Even Hannah's devotion to Alois seemed to take second place to this wonderful fragrance.

"Didn't you hear me, Claude?" Alois snapped.

"Sorry, your highness. My attention was elsewhere. What did you need?"

"I need my tea! I also need..." Then Alois turned his attention on Hannah. "Unsightly whore!"

Claude pushed his glasses on the bridge of his nose and said, "I'm going to send Hannah on an errand, so you don't have to look on her for a while. Doesn't that please Your Highness?"

"It does," the boy sneered, glaring at the demoness. "Just make sure she gets back. There's more she needs to learn from me."

Hannah gave a shallow bow and said, "Yes, your highness." She fled quickly under Alois' harsh glare. Claude knew if the boy had the ability, he'd kill the demoness. For now, Alois would just settle on causing her agony like the cruel, selfish brat he was twisted into.

Claude ground his teeth. Now Alois' attention would be all focused on Claude while Hannah was on the hunt. Alois started on his tantrum about how tea was late. Claude began his humble apologies and got to serving Alois quickly.

Still, it was worth putting up with the grating brat if Hannah could bring him that one soul to split among them. Even half of that soul could sustain a demon for many, many, many decades. It was just too powerful to ignore. Then he shivered. Surely, Sebastian Michaelis sensed it too. Hopefully, not.

To be continued.


End file.
